


Always love you

by levinson_mannion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And being a love struck fool but what new, F/M, Jason/Doug mentioned but briefly and nothing in detail, With Puppy being devoted, nothing but fluff, this is literally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: Based off two prompts of maddieandchimney of Tumblr:”i really want to kiss you right now” ”do it then”&”i’ve been falling in love with you since the day we met”💕
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Always love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieandChimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts).



The fire flickered maliciously in the ornate fireplace below the seventy-inch tv screen which played the opening theme tune of Deadpool. Maddie is curled tightly into his side. They found out only two hours earlier the news of Maddie’s pregnancy. He had never felt so elated before. He had always wanted a family- especially after his mum died- he wants to honour her. Now he is sat here with this amazing woman folded into him, baring the proof of their love in her stomach. 

He could not believe this person next to him loved her. He’d had girlfriends before his rebar, but once Tatiana broke up with him he had pretty much given up. To be honest he gave up before Tatiana had broken up with him and that's why he lied to her. 

Buck mentioned that his sister was in L.A, quite frankly he was terrified. He thought Maddie would be exactly like Evan Buckley, but when he met her and set up her security he fell for her instantly. That night at the bar with Buck and they sang Karaoke is one of the best nights in his life. They had been through a lot with Jason. Gosh, he still can not believe he was that naive and stupid too if allowed that disgrace if a man back in Maddie’s life- but he is so proud of Maddie for getting away and even if those weeks apart were torturous, he is so so glad Maddie forgave him. Everything about them with the each other helping the other with their trauma and finally giving a drawer and admitting their feelings to each other. 

He looked down at her as she snuggled closer into his shirt. He must of unconsciously moved because Mddie sat up and looked at him. 

“You alright?”

“Never better.” he lightly squeezed her hand.

“What you think about?”

“How do you know I am think of anything?” he smirked as Maddie rolled her eyes and giggled

“I have felt your puppy eyes starting down at me for the last ten minutes”

He laughed “I really want to kiss you right now”

Maddie sat up straighter so she was level with him, “Do it then” 

And so he did, he leaned into her pink lips as the two gently pushed their lips together in the most loving kiss either could imagine. 

“When did you fall in love with me?” Madrid asked almost nervously, unconsciously caressing her stomach.

“I’ve been falling in love with you since the first day we met” He honestly admitted

“I don't think I realised it at the time but so have I” the two shared a smile of mutual understanding and Maddie returned to her position curled up in Chim’s arms.

“I love you, Howie”

“I love you too, Maddie”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt! And sorry it took forever!


End file.
